


The Lunar Sky

by KirikiriMok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirikiriMok/pseuds/KirikiriMok
Summary: Just like the moon you never knew it was fading away until it was gone... until he was gone.The Lunar Sky an angsty as hek story about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, its gonna be really short but really angsty
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. 月

Tsuki (つき)

The Japanese word for moon

_________________________

He was just like the **moon** , always there for me. He was quiet and didn't stand out very much but I always knew he was there for me. The first time I saw him, he looked like an angel descending from the heavens, he saved me and for the first time in my life, I finally had a friend. Just like the **moon** he came in phases, some days he was quiet and others he was slightly more talkative, some days he seemed dull and uninteresting and others he was the center of attention. He never let mean comments get to him he _blocked_ them out, but this doesn't mean he was emotionless, he simply doesn't like to show people how he truly feels.

Feelings, feelings are strange they can change as quickly as the phases of the **moon** or as slowly as it orbits around the earth. We were so young back then fresh out of elementary school. Yet one lie, one realization, that's all it takes, the moment he lost trust in everyone around him, the moment the bright light of the **moon** was enveloped the dark storm clouds... By the time we entered high school his bright smile at which I adored was replaced by a devilish smirk. Only stopping to snicker and sneer at people who he deemed were incompetent or idiotic.

Everyone who knew him thought of him as a stuck up snob who only cared about himself, but I know for a fact that isn't true, the fact that he had let me be with him for all these years was proof. He could have just brushed me off like he did with everyone else but he chose not to, he chose to let me stay by his side. But once we neared the middle of our first year, he had begun to let others in too, not just me. He had learned how to forgive people for their past mistakes, and finally after all those years the clouds that had captured the **moon** had decided to release it from its prison.

Meeting others and coming out of his hiding place, and by the time our first year in high school ended he had met more people who had given him new motivation and inspiration. But there was only one person who truly lifted him up... that person wasn't me. To be honest, I felt slightly jealous, I wanted to be the one who gave him light like he had done for me all those years ago.

And once high school ended we had started to lose touch, going to different colleges was the main reason. Studying in different fields, working different jobs, we drifted apart like two snowflakes falling from the sky. Sometimes those snowflakes would bump into each other, sometimes they wouldn't. I was lost in a sky full of snowflakes, trying to find my way to the ground, trying to find my way closer to him. Luckily we always stayed friends... that's all I was to him, just a friend, but I would always see him as the only **moon** in my sky.

In our last year of college, I had started to notice the light he once radiated was starting to fade, every time I saw him he had lost more and more of it. I tried to help him, I tried to ask him if he was ok... but all he did was brush me off.

2 more years had passed and now the bright light that I had once adored had vanished completely, it's dark, I can't see anything, someone, anyone, please save him...

When I first met him he had shone so brightly it was almost blinding, but as the years past his light had started to fade getting duller and duller.

Just like the **moon** you never knew it was fading away until it was gone... until _he_ was gone.

But in the end...

All I was to him...

Was a simple star in the sky floating behind him... only there when you look closely. Unlike him you wouldn't notice me as quickly, I blend in too easily.

People say there are many fish in the sea but you could say the same for the stars in the sky, all of them are unique in their own way it's just that no one looks close enough to notice. There are many stars in the sky, but there are also countless **moons**. But we still think of our **moon** as something unique and special because it's the only one we have.

So it may be true that there are many **moons** in the galaxy but to me, you were the only one I could see.

But alas, a simple star like me could never outshine a bright **moon** like you...

さようなら (Goodbye)

ごめん 蛍 (Sorry Kei)

だい好きだよ (I love you)


	2. 星

Hoshi (ほし)

The Japanese word for star

_________________________

To whoever finds this letter,

I sincerely apologize for the state you have found me in...

For I have lost the ability to see, there are clouds covering my eyes, like clouds covering a shining night sky. There is no saving me at this point, I've drifted too far apart from my **star** , the only **star** that gave me light. I can't feel anything without him, he is and forever will be my light in the dark, because when the _moon_ has lost its light, the **stars** are the ones who brighten the skies once more. Without those **stars** the _moon_ feels lonely and forgotten, drifting alone in space.

I've lost sight of where I am, of who I am.

I feel empty

The only emotions I feel in my heart are sorrow and regret, this is one of the many reasons I've decided to end it all. I don't want to feel any longer for all I feel is pain, I just want to be whole again that's all I wish for. But for that to happen I need him, but that isn't possible anymore, my _moon_ and his **star** are now in separate galaxies, galaxies that are too many light years away from each other.

But in the end, the world will move on without me here, time will not stop, lives will not end and tears will not be shed.

Goodbye cruel world...

Goodbye my **star**  
  
  


-  
  
  


To my shining **star**

I'm sorry...

I'm so sorry...

I don't deserve to be loved by someone as amazing as you,

I've lost sight of what I live for, I've lost your light, but don't you dare blame this on yourself, because we both know that this was inevitable. You were the only one who was able to see through the _moon's_ hard exterior, the only one who was willing to reach out their hand towards me. So for that, I thank you, without you, I wouldn't have lived this long, because you are my shining **star**. The only **star** in the entire night sky that could possibly outshine the _moon_ , the only **star** that this _moon_ could see... the only one he could ever love.

I remember the day we first met, you shone dimly but I could still see the light within you. We were so young and naive back then, thinking we could do anything. We had fun back then, just the two of us, talking, laughing, just enjoying life. When we were together we were loud and talkative, but once you separated us we would become quiet and introverted. We showed each other how to live, how to shine, how to _love_.

When I first saw you, you looked so small and fragile, but as the days passed we got to know each other better, we opened up to one another more. Around middle school I had completely adapted to your presence, without you around I felt empty and alone, I felt like I was missing a part of my soul. So once we separated paths to go to college I could feel my soul begin to crack, but every time I saw you again those cracks would slowly mend... unfortunately, it didn't last for long.

Recently I was reminded of all the events that happened during our time in high school, those years were the years that changed my life. But sadly by the end of it we started to drift apart slowly but surely. At first, I didn't notice, I was so distracted by all the noise around me that I couldn't see the light that was shining from behind me. By the time I noticed a ravine had already formed between us a gap between us, at first it wasn't that large but the more time we spent apart from one another that ravine would grow larger and larger. Until it was nearly impossible to cross it.

As the years passed I saw you less and less... I could have broken at any moment, but then you appeared in my life again, and for the first time in over a decade I cried...

In that moment all but one of my emotions were being spilled out to you, what was that emotion you ask? It is the one emotion I could never express, the emotion I felt for you and only you. The three words I wanted to say the most but somehow I could never say those three simple words. In fact, in that moment I couldn't speak at all, all that could be heard was the broken sobbing of a _**moon**_ and the quiet whispering of a **star**.

My only regret is leaving you behind, hurting you, drifting away from you, not saying goodbye to my shining **star**. I am a coward even if you say I am not, we both know I am. I am unable to express my true emotions, I hide them behind a locked door, and the only one with the key to that door is you... 

And still after all these years and I still wasn't able to tell you,

After all we went through together

After all the pain, sorrow, laughter, and happiness

I still wasn't able to say

愛している (I love you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


本当にごめんなさい 忠 (I'm so sorry Tadashi)  
  
  
  
  
  


さようなら (Goodbye)

___

As of now my _moon_ and your **star** maybe millions of light-years apart but perhaps one day... we may be able to meet once again.


	3. 蛍 と 忠義

Hotaru to tadayoshi (ほたる と ただよし)  
Meaning = Fireflies And Loyalty

月 島 **蛍**

Tsukishima **Kei**

(月 = moon, 島 = island, 蛍 = firefly)

山 口 **忠**

Yamaguchi **Tadashi**

(山 = mountain, 口 = mouth (mountain entrence), 忠 = loyalty, devotion)

_________________________

"Kei-Kun what middle school are you going to next year?"

"I'm not really sure, do you have one in mind?"

"Not really... OH hey, how bout we go to the same school so we don't have to put too much effort into making new friends?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea"

"Can I call you Tsukki"

"Hum? Oh sure, I don't see why not. But if you're going to call me by a nickname then I'll call you Yamayama"

"TSUKKI NOOOOO THAT'S SO EMBARRASSING"

"Fine fine, just Yamaguchi then"

"That's better"

"Tsukki-Kun your first name can be read as firefly right?"

"Yeah, How did you know?"

"My class learned about the kanji for different animals today and I recognized the one for firefly"

"Oh ok, your first name means loyalty, and devotion right?"

"Umh, it's kinda embarrassing though"

"What do you mean! Out of our names, mine is definitely more embarrassing, my name can be read as _firefly_ , a weak insect that's only special because it shines light every so often. Your name is so cool, people are gonna trust you more because of it ya know?"

"You really think so?"

"of course"

"Well I think your name is cool too, fireflies are really cool, they're so small but they shine so bright, they look like floating orbs in the air, THEY LOOK LIKE STARS!!"

"Haha, I guess you're right, oh looks like we separate paths from here, see you tomorrow"

"See ya tomorrow!"

-

"Tsukki, what highschool are you going to next year?"

"I was thinking of going to Karasuno"

"Really? Even after you know what"

"Yeah, I don't really care anymore. Where are you thinking of going?"

"I'll go wherever you're going Tsukki!"

"Ok then"

"Kei? Can you promise me something?"

"Sure Tadashi, what is it?"

"Let me stay by your side forever"

"Only if I can stay by yours"

-

"KEIIIIIII!!!!! I MISSED YOU HOW HAVE YOU BEE- Hey are you ok?!"

"no"

"Come here"

"Tadashi, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Kei, now stop crying ok? everything will be fine... I'll always be here for you no matter what... whenever you're sad just remember the promise we made back in middle school 'I stay by your side and you stay by mine' I intend on keeping that promise, till death do us part"

"yeah, till death do us part"

-

Kei?

You really meant what you said back then didn't you

But in doing so you broke our promise

why...

you said you would stay with me

but you left...

so... 

I'll follow

"See you soon Kei"

\---

When the sky darkens the moon comes out to play, following the moon comes a certain little star, the first star to appear in the night sky. Together united once again in the night sky, they do as lovers do, they dance and they sing, they laugh, and they cry. Enjoying life once more, they vow never to leave the other's side for the rest of eternity.

After years of clouds covering its beauty, the night sky shines once again, but this time brighter than it ever has before.

_The moon is finally reunited with his star, and the star is finally reunited with his moon,_

_who knew a moon and a single star could outshine an entire galaxy_

_\---_

_One day the moon will fade from the sky like a firefly losing its light, and with the disappearance of the moon, the loyal little star will follow..._

_But perhaps they will meet again in another life_

_For the story of the moon and the star will never truly end even if they are forgotten by others, they will never forget each other_


End file.
